Lost and Found
by Iknowsomethingyoudon'tknow
Summary: Regina and Robin met and fell in love but Cora was determined to keep these two soul mates apart. But they are destined to be together right? It will take Henry and Ryla the twins in order to help there parents stay together. But will Cora and Marian get in the way of the plans?
1. Chapter 1

"You FOOLISH Girl" Cora yelled putting the emphasis on foolish. Her daughter was merely a woman nearing the age of 19 but yet she was married to the king. Her daughter didn't ask for this life for she was going to runway with the stable boy that was until her mother killed him.

"Mother please.." She cried this wasn't the first time her mother had lashed out on her but it certainly was the worse.

"NO! Regina, you ran off with THAT THIEF. LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, you are married." Cora grabbed Regina's left hand holding it in front of her face letting her daughter see the large diamond that sat there. "And now you're expecting, and not one but TWO." Cora studied her daughters face utter confusion was all there was.

"But how do you know?" Cora grabbed her daughter's shoulders and shook her. "Magic dear, they have magic"

But that was 4 years ago…. Regina gave birth to a girl and a boy. Ryla and Henry, her mother let her keep the boy but took the girl to her father. The king was far too old to have any more children and he wanted an heir to take over the throne the girl was not needed.

Robin Hood camp.

Robin awoke to the sound of a child squealing. The sun was streaming through the tent but cast shadows of the trees around. Today was the day that he lost his soul mate but gained a child two actually but he was not allowed to neither speak about him nor find him.

Robin got dressed and ready for the day, the night before he made sure to get Rylas presents ready for the big day. He pulled back the tent flap and was greeted by the whole camp playing with Ryla. The image of the Merry Men playing tag with a 3 or now 4 as it is her birthday was what made this day just a bit better his only wish is that Regina would have been there with them.

"PAPA!" the child exclaimed and ran to him with such force almost knocking him over. Robin picked up Ryla with ease and hugged her "Happy birthday Princess." He kissed her cheek then tickled her earning him a squeal and a I love you papa.

Robin set the girl down to go play with the other children as Friar Tuck came up to him. Robin knew where this was going.

"Robin, the child needs a mother, to teach her the ways of being a woman." Robin opened his mouth to interrupt. "And before you say no, look around you there are plenty of woman for you. I know they are not Regina but she's gone you have to move on." Just as Tuck was finishing Maid Marion came up and grabbed Robin's hand leading him to the group.

Maid Marion had been flirting with Robin ever since they saved her from the sheriff. Robin wasn't ready to move on he was still grieving Regina. Four years ago he had gotten the news that Regina had died giving child birth. He could barely go on he lost his soul mate. Marion was leaning on him and talking to him but Robin was more into thinking about Regina then listening to what Marion was saying. Ryla was the splitting image of her mother the dark hair and smile the only thing she got from him were her bright blue eyes and the dimples.

"Ryla" he called standing up. The child ran to him jumping in his arm. "Why don't we go get your presents?" Ryla nodded and her lips turned upward. The Merry Men all stood up everyone had helped in getting the girl the gift. Ryla had also inherited her mother's love for horses.

She was also very skilled in handling them even for her age not that Robin would let her go alone. They all walked to the makeshift stables there waiting was a 5 year old Frisian horse and a bow and arrows perfect for Ryla and her size hand crafted by Robin.

The bow had an R engraved in it to represent Ryla. Robin watched his daughter's reaction as they approached the horse.

"Papa?" she questioned. Robin nodded knowing what his daughter was asking.

"He is yours" Her eyes grew wide the horse walked up to Ryla and bent his head down letting Ryla stroke his nose.

"I'll name him Arrow." Arrow nodded his head as if he agreed.

"Speaking of arrows I also have this for you Princess." He handed her the bow.

"I Love them Papa!" Ryla jumped into his arms almost knocking him over once again. The Merry Men all let out a hearty laugh.

Later in the day after dinner and the excitement it was time for cake. Ryla was over the moon to see that they had gotten a real cake. They added the candles "Make a wish princess" The girl nodded and scrunched up her nose in thought something she also got from her mother.

"GOT IT" she stated. Everyone laughed. "That I will find mama" she said to herself but loud enough that Robin heard her and he frowned. The one thing she wanted and couldn't give her. He glance at Marion who was staring at him she heard too.

The next day he was letting Ryla ride Arrow as he watched. She was very independent and didn't want help just like her mother he thought. Ryla and Arrow already seemed to have bonded and were riding as they have known each other for their whole lives. Ryla also seemed to teach Arrow how to lay down so she could get on.

Days past it was a month since Ryla's birthday and Robin found himself missing Regina terribly. He looked in the draw that sat by his bed of Regina and him that someone drew. The drawing was gone he sat up and looked over at the smaller bed over in the corner of the room that usually held Ryla. But all he found were sheets. What he didn't know is that a certain fairy had given her some pixie dust that would lead her to her mother.

Ryla had taken it and ran to the stable and got on Arrow and opened the bottle all while Tinkerbell followed.

At Regina's Castle

It was early in the morning that Ryla made it into town people were setting up shop and ignoring her. But the ones who did turn and look at her watched her with wide eyes. The green dust lead her to the castle where she had to talk her way past the guards only that didn't work. The guards started yelling for back up to push the small girl away. The queen who heard all the commotion walked out. Ryla gasped as the queen was covered in green dust. Ryla pushed her way past the guards as Arrow reared to block them from catching the little girl. Ryla came to a stop in front of the queen but did not bow for she had never met a queen before nor her mother.

Regina stared down at the girl she looked like, well her. But that was impossible for she was told that only the boy had made it and the girl was a still born. Regina cried not knowing what would have her daughter looked like more or less act like. The little girl was now crying the big tears left streaks on her pale skin. A bow and quiver just her size was stung over her shoulder. "Dear?" Regina asked leaning down to look the girl in the eyes. "Why are you crying?" Regina brought up her hand and wiped the tear running down the child's face before she could stop herself. The girl wrapped her arms around the queen's neck. The child whispered so quietly even Regina couldn't have heard if it wasn't right in her ear. A whisper only made for her ears "I've found you, mama"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just starting to rise and there was a warm breeze which would have been nice if the whole camp wasn't in a state of had lost the littlest member of the gang.

Robin was a nervous wreck he lost the one and only child he was in charge of granted she left at night and he was asleep. Ryla had made no noise when she left she learned from the best but that didn't make Robin feel any better about the situation that was at hand. Little John approached Robin who looked at him with hopeful eyes. The gleam Robin always possessed when he was with Ryla was no longer visible.

"There is no sign of her anywhere" Robins eyes lowered now focusing on the ground he started to kick the dirt. Something caught his eye as he bent down. A horse shoe print that lead off into the woods.

"John, check the stables." The men walked towards the stables that were a way from the camp. And sure enough Arrow was gone along with the arrows Robin had given the four year old.

"We have to follow the tracks." He looked at John who wasn't even paying attention to Robin. Johns focus was to the left of Robin.

"Theirs no need" A woman voice sounded. Robin turned around to find a small woman wearing a green dress her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. She must of saw the questioning looks on their faces for she continued

"Names Tinkerbell, and as for Ryla I know where she is." Robin was furious she took his child. He ran to grab the girl but was stopped by Little John holding his wrist. Robin looked at his friend and tried to get his grip lose but that only made John tightened his hold on the archer. The girl backed up and continued. "Ryla, shes with her mother, Regina. they are at the castle." Robin went limp "But Regina, sh-shes gone." His voice broke at the last word tears started running down his cheeks for the millionth time today. The fairy shook her head.

"That was a lie Cora told so you wouldn't try and find Regina." Robin was filled with hope but he knew if the fairy was lying he would never get over it. Just as Robin stood Marian walked in with Friar Tuck. "Robin you're marrying Marian."

Reginas Castle

Regina hugged the little girl already feeling protective of the child. A horse whinnying brought the queens attention to the guards still trying to tie down the animal. Regina kissed the girls cheek and stood up pushing the girl behind her.

"Leave!" She yelled "Your services are no longer needed." A guard stepped forward to protest.

"Bu-but your majesty" the guard started before he was interrupted.

"LEAVE!" Ryla grabbed onto the queens leg clearly scared by the tone her mother used. Arrow stepped forward sensing the childs uneasiness. The guards left in a rather quick fashion. After they were out of sight Regina turned to the child

"Why don't we go and find you a room to stay in." The girl nodded but then turned to her horse. "What about Arrow?" She asked "We will put him in the stables." The queen answered. The child nodded and smiled.

The Queen looked over to the child as they walked up the steps of the castle and then turned to the girl "Darling what is your name?" The girl looked at her mother and answered "Ryla, papa named me." She smiled proud. Regina watched the child in wonder she clearly had a love for her father. The only question now was where was he, why hadn't he come with the 4 year old? She thought that he most likely is having heart failure by now not knowing where his daughter is.

"Dear, whe-where is your father?" The girl stopped in mid step and looked at the queen with wide eyes. "I-I forgot to tell him." Tears started streaming down Rylas face. Regina immediately went to comfort the child.

"Shhh dear it's ok" She hugged the child. Regina pulled back from the hug just enough to look at Rylas face. "Your papa will be upset but its ok. Don't cry please.." Regina wiped the tears from the young girls face and pulled her into another embrace. Regina picked up Ryla maybe from habit and carried her to the room next to hers. Just then Henry came looking for his mother.

"Momma?" the four year old could be heard throughout the stone hall way.

Regina turned towards the sound. "Who's that?" Ryla asked looking up at Regina. Regina smiled down at the young girl happy that her children were going to meet each other. Something that she thought was never going to happen. "Your brother" A smile lit up on the girls face. "Papa said I had a brother!" Ryla squirmed out of the queen's embrace and ran towards the door.

A boy who looked like her but with her mother's brown eyes and her father's dimples also graced his boy looked at her with confusion then turned to his mother. "Momma? Who is this?" Regina looked at the interaction between the two with a smile.

The queen realised with a frown that this was the first time she smiled in a long time. Sure she smiled a fake smile when Snow would tell her something or when in the eyes of her kingdom.

Regina looked to her daughter and then to her son and answered "Henry this is your sister Ryla." Henry watched the girl standing in front of him with curiosity "Hi Henry" The girl whispered. Henry held out his hand Ryla went to take it. When the twins hands made contact the pair were blinded by a bright light and shot back a few feet back.

Regina ran to the pair and wondered why that had acurred. She remembered her mother saying something about magic when she found out about the babies. Soulmates. The queen's thoughts went to Robin. Robin, she had to see him plus she had their daughter and he had no idea where she was. When Regina looked back to the children they were laughing and playing as if nothing had happened and they grew up together.

She watched as they ran after each other she would allow them to play for a while more but she had to get back to Robin. And honestly she was terrified of seeing him again. Questions swirled in her head, what if he had moved one she didn't know if she could handle that.

What if Robin didn't want to see her her mind was filled with 'what ifs' but she still had to get Ryla back but Regina still wanted a relationship with her daughter she just met. "Ok, Ryla we have to get you back to your papa." the girl squealed with delight and looked at her brother.

"You'll get to meet papa!" The boy shared the same expression that the girl had. The two looked at their mother as if waiting for her to come along. Regina followed them all the way to the stables and saddled up the furrison.

"Lets go find Robin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a short chapter, anyway hopefully I can get some more inspiration. Please review and tell me what you think. As always much love, K.**

"And my papa got me a bow and arrow for my birthday" Ryla explained showing the bow that was slung over her shoulder. Henry was passed out and leaning against Regina.

"What about you father is he seeing anyone?" Regina couldn't stop the words from falling from her mouth she was honestly worried.

The four year old shook her head and answered.

"Frier Tuck wants papa to marry Marian but Marian is bad."

Regina listened to her daughter with a confused look on her face.

"Ryla why do you think Marian is bad?"

"Cuz she trying to take papa away, shes not my mama you are. Frier Tuck says I need a mama so I found you. Papa always talks about you, he loves you mama."

Tears started running down the queens face.

"And you love him, mama"

Regina nodded and hugged the girl.

"Very much so"

Robin's Camp

"Oh and Robin we can have white lilies at the wedding" Marian continued but Robin was no longer listening, Robin was beyond furious he never agreed to the marriage but here Marian was planning a wedding and acting like everything was ok which it wasn't. His little girl was gone missing and Marian didn't even care.

"Marian!" Robin stopped walking and turned to the woman who was confused by his sudden outburst. "Please, we cannot plan a wedding when my daughter is gone."

Marian looked hurt but nodded and walked off.

"ROBIN!" Robin turned to see little John coming from the trees. "Quick we spotted her, she home."Robin looked at little John could it be true two days ago Ryla was gone before Robin had a chance to speak John continued.

" All four of them. or five if you count the horse." John patted Robins back and lead him to the trail where they spotted the carriage.

"What do you mean four of them?" John just smiled and continued walking.

"You'll see old friend, you'll see."

The carriage was beautiful, obviously from the castle. The door opened revealing a very happy little girl.

"PAPA" She screamed and ran into his awaiting arms.

"Please please never do that again to me" He whispered into her hair and kissed her head. Robin glanced up to see a small boy who reminded him so much of Regina. A figure stood behind the boy a woman from what Robin could see. Robin looked up to see the woman who brought his daughter back to him and he saw the face that he thought he would never see again.


End file.
